Under Scrutiny
by Mini Reyes
Summary: The crew have some questions regarding Commander Shepard's surprising split lip.


I'm supposed to be paying attention to a lecture but I couldn't get this out of my head and focus so here have this. Ps, I obviously down Mass Effect or anything to do with it.

* * *

"Commander," Garrus acknowledged as the commanding officer stepped on board the ship, "Whoa, did you piss someone off?" He asked in reference to Shepard's slightly split lower lip.

"Not 'did you piss someone off', more like _who _did you piss off this time?" Kaiden rebutted, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms, "Although most people are smart enough not to try and hit you in the face, so this guy must have been real stupid."

"Well the rest of me _is_ covered in armour," Shepard remarked on her way past her crewmates.

"I hope you made them pay at least?" Kaiden questions, following his superior through the ships CIC.

"Of course. Need you even ask?" Shepard moved through the CIC towards the back ramp barely noticing the rest of the crew as they stood at attention and saluted upon her arrival, she had a destination in mind and moved with determination.

"Just checking that I don't need to hunt down a low life."

"I don't need you cleaning up after me Alenko, or fighting my battles."

"Of course not Ma'am," Kaiden chose this moment to divert his path from Shepard's and detoured to a nearby computer.

Shepard continued on through to the infirmary.

"Commander Shepard," Doctor Chakwas looked up when the door opened, "Did someone get the drop on you? Are you feeling alright?"

Shepard stopped and leaned slightly to the left, "I've come onto this ship with bullets stuck in me and received less questions, why is everyone getting hung up about a busted lip?"

The doctor noticed how Shepard deflected the question, "The crew are not used to seeing your injuries I suppose, normally your armour hides any bullets that make it through and the extent of your injuries is not immediately visible. Also, you're too fast to let anyone hit you. So, back to my question, are you feeling alright?"

Shepard sighed, she need an interrogation right now, "I'm fine, I just need to speak with Liara," the commander moved towards the lab door behind the doctor.

"She's not in there, Liara hasn't come in to see me today or been in the lab. When you see her please let her know that I would to check how she is doing."

"Liara is doing just fine Doctor Chakwas," Shepard replied, leaving the infirmary and heading back up the ramp to the CIC. She could personally account for how 'well' Liara was and was also possibly to be held accountable. Assuming that the asari was no longer on board the ship she made quick time of getting between the infirmary and up to the bridge to speak to pilot, "Joker, you're aware of who's onboard, where's Liara?"

"Commander, nice to see you," He looked up as he acknowledged her presence in his workspace, "Wow, who nailed you?"

Shepard rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "No one. Liara. Where is she?"

"Ohh your asari girlfriend getting a little feisty?"

"Joker," the commander warned, the pilot was always relaxed and occasionally a little too lose lipped, she liked to keep the man on his toes although she wouldn't let on that she enjoyed his teasing. Few else in the crew felt comfortable or brave enough to make such comments to her, half of them feared her.

"Alright, alright, she's onboard-"

"Where?"

Joker pulled a face, "I don't stalk the crew you know."

"Mmm and yet you know where she is don't you?"

"Ahhh I'm not um, certain as to her specific whereabouts at any given time but…"

"But?"

"I could take a guess that Liara might possibly be waiting for you in your quarters."

A slight smirk played on the corner of Shepard's lips, "As you were Joker," The commander states, leaving her pilot to do whatever it was that he did when he wasn't flying, and making her way back through the CIC for the third time and then on down the ramp and through to the Captain's Cabin, "You, are in big trouble Doctor Liara T'Soni."

Liara spins in her chair- that is, the chair she has commandeered at the desk in Shepard's cabin, upon hearing the Spectre speak, "Whatever for Commander Shepard?"

Shepard shuts the door and Liara stands up, the two move close to each other and Shepard winds an arm around the asari's waist, "You bit me and now my crew are asking who managed to punch me," Liara laughed, bringing a hand up to her officers face and stroking the woman's cheek, "It's not funny Liara, this could tarnish my reputation for being untouchable and unstoppable, then what will we do the next time the galaxy is in danger?" Though Shepard's voice was serious, the doctor was coming to understand the human's sense of humour and only laughed further.

"Perhaps you could persuade them all with your charm."

"Oh no no, that will give people the completely wrong idea and I got the impression that you were the fiercely jealous type."

"I don't hold onto many material items in this world so I don't like people touching what's mine. I'm protective of I own and hold dear."

Shepard's eyebrows raised, "Oh? Of 'what's yours' and what you 'own', huh?"

"Eheh," Liara ducked her head slightly, "Do not tease me so."

"Hmm from what I recall you quite liked my teasing."

"That is different."

"You just had to go and write 'Liara T'Soni' for the world to see in such a way that my crew think I got into a fist fight," Liara laughed, "Do you know how much trouble you are in?"

"Enlighten me."

Shepard's lip stung lightly when the asari kissed her, her tongue running over the cut she had put there a few hours prior, as if the Commander needed a reminder of why they were there, or a prompt to get things started.


End file.
